Gentle Monster Hands
by WalkingTalkingParadox
Summary: In which the fire didn't occur years ago, but recently when Elizabeth is 21. Her life has been a living nightmare, but maybe just one more Monster might be a good thing. AU setting
1. A Prologue of Sorts

Just something inspired by a dream I had not too long ago...

I think the term to describe the relationship I am writing about is Lizzington? Also this is AU so bear with me ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>A Prologue of sorts...<em>

It was the screams that woke her. Loud groans of excruciating pain. It didn't take her long to realize who did those screams belong to. She yanked off her covers and made a mad bolt towards the door only to be engulfed in smoke once she opened it. There was no way for her to see through any of it but she was trained to know all the possible exits in case of a situation. A fire seemed like a situation. She ran down the hall, the direction opposite of the screams, and made it to the back stairwell. There were flames coming up the walls and she couldn't stop herself in time from grabbing the hand rail. The searing pain shot up her arm in a matter of a second and she cradled her burned wrist in her other hand.

She turned to run down another hall, this one with far less smoke seeping through it. She ran faster ignoring the screams that somehow seemed to get louder and turned another corner. The safe house her father had chosen to stay in this week was vast and lonely but tonight it felt alive. She kept running until she reached the front stairwell and seeing it was empty of any smoke or flames she flew down the stairs. Her moment of victory and the taste of freedom only died down when the front door wouldn't open for her. She tried the window next to it and it seemed it was bolted shut. The screams had stopped once she realized she couldn't get out but she continued trying to escape.

Pure panic and adrenaline fueled her thoughts and once her eyes fell on the lamp in the hall she ran to it. With out hesitation she pick it up and smashed it through the window. Already then the fresh air that seemed like it was being sucked inside was of momentary relief to her burning lungs and tearing eyes. She got rid of any glass that hung to the edges and threw the lamp to the side. She braced herself and jumped through leaving behind the flames that seemed to still want to make a mad grab of her legs.

The ground was a cool relief to the sweltering heat inside and she lay on her back just staring at the house coming in flames. Only one other person was staying with her. He was most likely dead. The relief that surged through her veins was toxic. It overcame her previous relief of escaping the fire. Living with the man she had been forced to call father was by far worse than burning alive.

She crawled back a few more feet safely escaping any more damage that the fire could do and just lay back panting. It could have been the shock of freedom or the adrenaline of deaths grasp that had her breathing erratically but she didn't care. Not until her vision started getting foggy and she realized she was going to pass out. For the first time in her life, she let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Her last seconds of mere consciousness only registering a pair of legs making their way to her. The last words she would hear resounded in echoes as she closed her eyes.

"Dembe, take her."


	2. Waking Up

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed/favorite/followed. It means so much to me. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing of The Blacklist or it's characters and this is all for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Waking Up<p>

_"I'm not going to do it." Elizabeth stared with cold defiant eyes back to a pair much like her own. The gun she held in her hand was not raised and instead pointing down hanging loosely by her side. She fingered the safety switch and didn't falter in her gaze. What father puts his eighteen year old through this?_

"_You will do this if you know what is good for you." The threat wasn't as effective as his voice. She had heard this tone before and unless she wanted a new set of bruises come morning she knew she had to go through with it._

"_What did he even do to deserve this?"_

"_He is a nuisance to my business, which will someday be yours. You must start now in learning how to manage these affairs. If you don't get rid of a pest now it will come back to bite you later."_

_The man blind folded in the other room was shivering. She stared at him through the window between both her room and his and noticed he was silently praying. There was no doubt in her mind, or his, he would leave the room in a body bag. Possibly days later when someone would finally find him._

"_I cannot do this. He is a human being!" She was shaking now. He wanted to train her to be like him but she wasn't a monster capable of killing. _

"_Then you will stay here until you do." He stated it as a fact. She knew he wasn't bluffing either. She wavered in her stance and slumped her shoulders, resigned to the fact that she was destined to live her life like this. Unless she wanted to starve here, he would do that, she had to suck it up and follow his orders._

_Without another word she straightened her back and made her way through the door. The man lifted his head and tried to look around but to no avail._

"_Who's there? Listen whatever I did I'm sorry I can fix it. I.. I.." He began sobbing and there was nothing more she wanted to do but to run away and hide forever._

_Instead she walked up to him and took of the safety to the gun. It felt cold and heavy in her fragile hands. She lifted it to his head, not quite touching him, and put her finger on the trigger. She looked away from him and whispered as low as possible._

"_I'm sorry."_

_And she pulled._

_-THE BLACKLIST-_

Elizabeth opened her eyes, wet and teary as they were, and assessed where she was. She was lying on a large bed with four posts on each corner. It was very comfortable but then she realized her left wrist was cuffed to the post closest to it. Her other hand was bandaged and flashes of the fire came racing back to her mind. The screams, running for her life, and escaping. Then that voice. It may have been her imagination or she may have heard it but it soothed her sleep up until her nightmare. Actually it was more of a memory but a nightmare none the less.

Looking around the room even more she noticed all the curtains were drawn close but wavered at the wind. The windows were open. Now that she thought about it, the room had an airy feel to it and smelled of sea salt. There was only one door to her left and one to her far right. One must be a bathroom and the other must be an entrance. She pushed her covers off and realized she still wore her clothes from that night. Thankfully no one had bothered to change her clothes. Her scars were for her eyes and her eyes only.

A knock on the door to her left tore her gaze up in time to see a man coming in with a breakfast tray. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, you must be starving since that tussle two nights ago. No worries, though, I brought you some breakfast made by well... me." He winked at her and lowered the tray over her lap. It was as if she wasn't hand cuffed at all and a guest here.

"I don't want to eat. I want to leave."

His disappointing look almost got to her but her stomach chose at that moment to make itself known to the world and grumbled. The man chuckled loudly and sat at the end of the bed far enough from touching her directly.

"Now that we have established that you are hungry, let me introduce myself. My name in Samuel but you can call me Sam."

"Elizabeth."

She lifted the plastic fork slowly, mindful of her injury, and looked down at her food. It wasn't an over thought meal, but a simple eggs, bacon, and toast was enough for her. She started with her eggs.

"Elizabeth. Sounds like a beautiful name. Mind if I call you Liz?" She shook her head with a mouthful of food and he beamed at the silent permission. "Excellent."

Him watching her eat wasn't really disturbing and not at all close to how most of her father's perverted friends tended to look at her. Instead he was looking at her kindly, and if she knew what it looked like, paternally as well. Being shackled to a bed wasn't so bad now because for some odd reason she began feeling safe.

Once she was done eating he took her tray and never once feared for his safety at his close proximity to her. He placed it down on one of the expensively designed pieces of furniture that filled the room and disappeared in the other door. Hearing water run and some rummaging around she figured it was the bathroom. When he came back he had a some supplies and a wet cloth.

"Ok Liz, I'm going to have to take off the wraps on your wrist and replace then with new ones. That was some nasty burn and I wonder how it is you got it?" She raised her eyebrows at him as he sat next to her and gently took her hand in his.

"You don't know about the fire?" He unwrapped her wrist and prodded it gently with the cool wet cloth.

"Oh no, I do, but I find it interesting how it was only your wrist that came hurt and the rest of you unscathed." She briefly considered hurting him, because even though her father was most likely dead and she didn't really get hurt, someone had caused that fire and probably felt no remorse over it.

"I touched a burning hot railing while I was trying to escape." She looked past him and winced when he applied a burn cream on her wrist.

"It's going to scar."

"It's ok, I have been through worse." The air between them became full of a sudden melancholy and sadness but she didn't want to meet his eyes. She knew all he would see is an empty face that held no emotion and cold eyes. There was nothing she could do but look at the end of the bed.

Just as he was finished redressing her hand the door opened and in came a tall dark man. He was silent with dark eyes and a firm face. His arms were huge and she could tell he had been through his fair share of exercises much like her own. The man that came in after him is what tore her gaze away from him.

This one radiated power. He wasn't tall but she could tell by the way Sam stood up and stood next to the big one that he was the one giving orders. His gray colored suit was well tailored from his pants and jacket to the vest that was peeking under. Every thing on him was in perfect place. It was all finished off with a matching fedora that he took of and placed on the vanity across her bed. She wanted to be scared. She wanted to fear this man, but when she met his green eyes goosebumps crawled on her skin at his unwavering gaze.

It was either short minutes or long seconds before he spoke and that voice hit her like lightning. Electrifying yet dangerous.

"Leave us."

Both Sam and the other man left and she looked at Sam's silent goodbye before he closed the door. She turned her gaze back to the well dressed man and tried to keep her gaze in parallel to his. He spoke first again.

"Alone at last."


	3. You don't know me

**Author's Note: Again thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm trying to update as fast as I can while the story is still fresh in my mind, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: It has only been like a day, and still I own nothing of The Blacklist.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You Don't Know Me<p>

"Let me introduce myself miss... Claude. My name is Raymond Reddington." He clasped his hands as he leaned back on the vanity slightly losing inches in height. She knew who he was. She was involved in the execution of events made to foil his organization. Remarkably, her father had taken credit for that and she didn't mind it one bit. So she feigned not knowing him by raising her brows at him.

"Am I supposed to know who you are? I've never heard of you." His head tilted forward and his eyes widened in surprise, she surprised him. His brown hair was slightly longer than the last time she had seen of him and it made her wonder why he chose to wear hats to cover it.

"Well then, let me start by telling you some interesting facts. Tom is dead." He let that sink in for a few moments.

Tom Keen was her father's right hand man and her handler. The bastard walked around flaunting the power he had over her every second he could and had even used it to try and get into her pants numerous amount of times. She didn't give a shit about him. Reddington continued when he noticed her face remained the same without flinching.

"Your father, Damien Claude, is also dead. By my hand." He held a smug grin almost certain he had her then. He didn't. "And you my dear, wel-"

"You don't know what to do with me. You killed Tom and my father but you had no idea I would be there that night. If you knew I was there, maybe some sense of morals would have made you chose another night to kill them. Actually, you probably would have chosen to shoot me the moment I was outside. Instead you brought me back here. Don't pretend I was a part of your grand plan because I know damn well I wasn't."

Her voice held an even monotonous tone that showed no emotion what so ever. It again surprised him because he was at a loss for words. She grinned inwardly.

"It seems my perception of you was underestimated." He growled lowly, this piercing with fierce eyes. He was a man of control and it unnerved him that for once he didn't fully have it. "No need to be so worried miss, we can have this fully settled in a matter of days."

"What is it that you want. Obviously you succeeded in killing him, what is it you want from me."

"Information."

She had information. Tons of it. She was trained to memorize things that could never be written down on paper. Things only her father and his organization knew about. She knew some of the deepest darkest secrets this world could hold and it wasn't all just in alleys and Arabian desserts. This man wanted information and she would gladly give it to him. But first she wanted a couple of things.

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons. Reasons you are in no position to question." He pulled out a small revolver from behind him and placed it next to him. Then a small blade from his inner jacket pocket. If he thought he could get to her that way then he had a long road ahead of him. She scoffed and narrowed his eyes at his bluff. He wasn't bluffing she knew, but she saw his face. It was the same one she would see when she looked in the mirror during those horrible mornings. When she would hide in her quarters after a particularly grueling task she would have to do.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean until I get something proper to wear and released from this," she dangled her cuffed hand as high as it would allow. "and treated with respect you will get nothing from me. Then and only then will we negotiate _Mr. Reddington_." She emphasized with every syllable dripping with despite.

"You know _Lizzie_- you don't mind if I call that right?- I have never met you, but I know exactly who you are. Spoiled, daddy's girl, always getting what she wants. With a father like yours you most likely never had a need or want for anything. Now, you being here demanding things like you actually have the authority to do so, I have to break it to you _sweetheart_, there is nothing you could ask for that I will willingly give." He was calm and even tempered saying this, but there lay a sheer layer of malice and terror that only he could accomplish with that voice. She saw right through it and was not going to go down without a fight,

"No, _Red, _YOU are the one who thinks he has it all. You think you know me? You claim to think you know what 'type' of person I am? You may have known who my father was, you may have had past encounters with him. Well I don't give a shit. You don't know what it's like and yet you have the audacity to call me out because in your eyes everyone is the same. It's not. It's not as black and white as you think it is."

To his credit he was able to remain quiet through her entire speech and when she finished she felt out of breath. He simply stood up straight grabbed his things and placed his fedora on his head. Then he walked out without so much as a word directed towards her. And suddenly, the world was lonely and cold again. Instead of reflecting on what had just happened she laid down and pulled the covers over her and nodded off.

-THE BLACKLIST-

"_You know he would let me. Actually he would probably want it to happen Liz. The old man would want us, you and I, to continue his bloodline."_

_Tom had her pinned to the wall with his knee between her legs placing disgustingly wet kisses up her neck. He felt slimy and dirty on her and she truly wanted to kill him then._

"_We could get married and take over." His voice was dripping lust and he started grabbing at her breasts like a desperate animal. Just the thought of continuing any bloodline with him made her want to vomit even more than him actually touching her. _

_Without a warning she shifted to the side and kneed him in the groin causing him to bend over and howl. She took advantage of his new position and stepped out of his way. When he stood up, full of anger, she didn't give him a chance to speak before her fist collided with his face. He fell back fully knocked out and she turned and walked away. _

_She didn't see the look of approval her father gave her when she walked past him later that day with Tom standing beside him, a bandage on his nose._

-THE BLACKLIST-

The sun was seeping through the now open curtains and it was the warmth fluttering on her face that made Liz languidly open her eyes. She yawned and stretched and when she was fully awake she realized she wasn't captive any more. She quickly stood off the bed and walked around it to go to the restroom to freshen up. When she came back out she noticed that on the chaise at a corner of her room was a pile of neatly folded clothes. She examined them and noticed there were various outfits complete with shoes and undergarments. She didn't miss how every piece of clothing was exactly her size.


	4. No More Lying

**Author's Note: Again I deeply appreciate all the support for this story and I seriously hope it is being enjoyed. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own The Blacklist. This is solely for fun.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: No More Lying<p>

After what felt like forever Liz finally decided to get dressed. There seemed no point in avoiding the inevitable. Her and Reddington were going to have a talk, and if he truly wanted information like he so kindly stated, then she was going to negotiate a deal with him. Information in exchange for a new identity. She had the access to funds to pay him and although she could get these things on her own she knew no one could offer the best package like he did.

She chose a red pullover sweater that was looked warm and capable of providing her with sufficient coverage with a pair of jeans. She picked up a matching set of black lingerie. Smirking and wondering who did all the shopping she made her way to the bathroom to properly clean herself up. The shower was exquisite and definitely up to Reddington's standards. It reminded her of when she had to follow Tom around and learn how to do surveillance. Reddington was the one they were trailing. It caught her off guard in learning that a criminal like him could just walk around in expensive suits and fine hotels like he wasn't hunted by various world governments. She had mentally done a profile of him using past FBI reports that had somehow made their way to her and Tom.

Raymond Reddington, former military asset, intelligence officer, and later a traitor. All in less than a decade. She never fully understood what could make a man betray his people and go rogue as he did. But then she thought of her father. He was a monster through and through and never had been on the good side of the law, up until his end. She shuddered and finished her shower. Without so much of a hassle she quickly dressed herself and her burn and went out to her room -_when did it become hers?-_ and put her shoes on.

For a moment she sat down on the chaise and just looked around the room. When she spotted a small black object barely visible to the eye she smiled and continued looking around. She counted three more after that, each one strategically placed on the four corners of the room. He was watching her every move. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. It was unlocked. Was she ready to confront him again? _The sooner this is over with the sooner I could get out __of __here._

With a made up mind she opened the door and stepped out into a long hall way. Compared to all the safe houses and hole-in-the-walls she has stayed in, this one surpassed them all. The furniture, carpets, and decorations all held a level of refinery a common person couldn't afford. Again, another little detail a file on Reddington could not tell you. He liked to spend his money and flaunt it. If his wardrobe wasn't a clue enough, this house certainly was.

She walked down the steps and briefly considered calling out to him and see if he would come. Instead she walked straight into the kitchen and figured she might as well get a glass of water while she was there. As she fished around for a glass in the cabinets a feeling of being watched overcame her and just as she decided to turn around _he _spoke effectively freezing her movements any further.

"I see you finally decided to get up." His voice was right behind her ear and it sent a dangerous shiver down her spine. Without flinching she turned around and faced those cold eyes again.

"Only because you finally decided to stop being a barbarian and let me go." She waved her hand a bit emphasizing its freedom.

"Don't get too happy, that was Sam's idea." He growled and walked to the breakfast table and grabbed an apple. She smiled because whether it came from the heart or not, he ultimately allowed her release. As she ran the tap water and filled her glass she couldn't stop the next words out of her mouth.

"Thank you by the way." His brows scrunched up together and he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"For what?"

"For getting me clothes." She gestured to her wardrobe but froze when she looked back up. His eyes were roaming up her body and taking in every curve the jeans and sweater had accented. His gaze was different, one she had seen many times from Tom, and to her shock, it didn't bother her. When he finally met her gaze it was as if nothing had happened.

"Also, Sam's idea." He looked away and took another bite of his beloved apple. There was something about the way he bit into it that caused a spark of heat to pool at the pit of her stomach. She was not liking this new distraction.

"No, it wasn't." He widened his eyes, obviously not liking being caught in a lie and she continued. "You were the one I asked clothes from. Unless he was watching the video feeds from the room I stay in –don't even bother, they weren't as well hidden as you thought they would be- he couldn't have known I wanted something to wear." She sat across from him with the glass in her hand and slowly took a sip from it. He had narrowed his eyes at her but let the silence speak for itself.

"Ok, _Lizzie_, since you seems so eager to share I think it is time we discuss where we will be taking our... _working together."_

-THE BLACKLIST-

After finishing his snack Reddington led her around the house with a hand at the small of her back, she didn't think about how it's warmth seeped through her clothes, and ended up in an old library of sorts. Every single wall was lined with hardcovers and first editions and she definitely didn't miss that one huge encyclopedia that lay open near the window with a looking glass at its side. More details to add in her head about this man. He sat at what apparently was his desk and gestured for her to sit in one of the small chairs in front of it. She did as she was silently told. She patiently waited for him to speak. He didn't disappoint.

"Now that you are willing to comply, let me state what I want and then you can share what you want. Obviously you DO know about me and my dealings and I am pretty damn sure you want to benefit from something." She opened her mouth in protest of being called out on her lie but he wouldn't have none of it. "Yes, you do know who I am. Maybe you didn't notice it, but you slipped upstairs." She sat up straight and raised a brow at his words. "You called me _Red_. Only someone who knows of me would know of that moniker. Now, from this point on I will demand one thing. No more lies. I don't deceive you and vice versa."

"And I'm supposed to just... trust you?"

"Yes and you me. Otherwise I have no use for you." Of course. She would be a means to an end to him, a sort of pawn or asset and now that she thought about it, she would be using him as well. It would be mutually beneficial.

"I agree then. You get my honesty in exchange for yours." He smiled then and it was stare worthy. It did something to his face that she secretly hoped to see that smile again. He raised a hand and placed it on his chest with sincerity in his voice. "Good. You have my word then."

They held each others gaze and she waited to hear what it is exactly that he wanted.


	5. The Weight of Living

**Hello! Again Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and to anyone who favorited/followed the story. Wish I could have posted sooner but school is crazy and I get pooped going to college fairs and trying to do a senior project. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist. This is purely for fun and any one who wishes to file a lawsuit will be laughed out from my email. I mean c'mon I can barely afford a spotify account. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Weight of Living<p>

"The first thing I want from you is locations. Locations of these names listed right here." He slid a paper across the desk and Liz gingerly lifted it up to see. The names were familiar and she had first hand knowledge of most of their dealings. After all, they were all supposed to be her future associates. With names like Stanley Kornish, Milton Bobbit, Frederick Barnes, and at least 15 more she would gladly give up their locations.

"Are you planning on contacting them, for... their services?"It wouldn't be about just protecting herself giving up these names. Knowing what more lives lost could be prevented would make giving them up that much more worth it. She had to make sure he would eliminate them.

Red on the other hand misread her question and thought she was going to try to protect them. She was a ruthless criminal's daughter, it would make sense if she stayed loyal to her people.

"No. I plan on killing them." The look of approval she gave him was not what he was expecting and he did not miss how her posture relaxed at his words. "Does that bother you?"

"No."

"You are going to give me their locations without so much as a second thought?" There he went again judging her and acting like he knew her.

"I know what these men do _Red._ I know what they are capable of. Without them alive this world would be a better place. I don't want to hear later on about missing children, fathers, or mothers knowing that I had the chance to help get rid of them." He gave a soft growl-like hum in approval.

"Hmm that is one way to take it yes. Interesting that those words are coming from you."

"That is because you continue to assume you know me and obviously I continue to prove you wrong on those points." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she leaned back more comfortably on her chair and crossed her arms. "Honesty, you asked for it and damn it will you get it."

That drew another smile on his lips and she couldn't help but return the gesture. There was something about him that just drew her in. Despite who he is and what he does she felt at ease and her nerves smoothed down to a point where she could be herself. Being completely honest to someone other than herself was a refreshing feeling. It didn't take him long to answer her.

"Surely you must understand where I am coming from though. Your father is in fact a ruthless man an-"

"Like you?" There was an edge to her voice at the mention of her father.

"No not like me. He kills and conducts his business with ONLY his interests in mind. I on the other hand am not that selfish. You seem to assume facts about me as well Lizzie. Tsk Tsk." He was a monster, but he was forced to be one. That was something no one, not even this woman would understand. "I assure you that your father's name would have been on that list as well."

"I know." There was no mistaking her tone there. She of course knew why he would be on that list, if she kept going the way she was forced to, there was no doubt later on she would be on it too. The air took a sudden tilt towards hell and Red was the one to stop it from getting worse.

"Well then, now that I have shared what I want, it's time to hear what your demands are." He expected to hear money demands or some big gain on her part from his business. He thought she would take advantage of the situation and try to make a name for herself in the underworld dominated by cunningly powerful men. A woman with a spine of her own and with the balls to work with The Concierge of Crime would definitely work in her favor.

Liz uncrossed her arms and leaned a little in his direction, eager to let him know what she wants.

"I want a new identity. Everything from a birth certificate to the small things like library cards or gym memberships. I want all my money transferred from accounts I will give you access to and I want them untraceable. If possible make it seem as if I have never left the U.S.." She watched his face play out the all too familiar looks of surprise to suspicious to unreadable. There was no point in calling him out on that because she knew he would ask her anyw-

"So you could have a facade to work behind?"

"So, I could start a new life and live it normally." He didn't believe it. Not one bit.

"Isn't a normal life a step down from... the life you have led?" She didn't want to answer his question. It would open up her heart, soul, and dreams to him. Something she has never done with anyone. It was in fact a hard pill to swallow. Hiding her emotions for so long only resulted in making it extremely hard to let them out.

"No. Not if the life one has left was the facade. Not if the life I have led was only to protect myself. Aspiring to be normal, to go to school, get married, have a family, and live like anyone else isn't a step down. In my case, it's a step to freedom from a horrible past and towards a better future. If helping you get rid of competition, scum in my eyes, to achieve that then I will do it. If not, then I will do whatever else it takes with or without your assistance."

There were tears in her eyes now. Her breathing was getting hitched and her voice near the end of her speech had begun to get high. This was all knew to her. Showing weakness in front a man that could easily get rid of her was overwhelming. She stood up and turned her back to him and tried to deal with her emotions. They were hitting her like waves and she had no idea how to stop the tears from coming. Liz didn't hear him stand and she didn't notice him approach her cautiously.

Red was at a loss for what to do. He was sure of who she was and what she wanted and now it seems there was nothing he knew about her. Was it even possible for her to have led such a horrible life that the only time she felt fine crying for the first time was in his office? Why did he feel the sudden need to console her and tell that everything was going to be okay?

He stood in front of her now and when he put his hand on her shoulder it was like the freaking walls broke. She fell in his arms limp and sobbing not giving a shit about self preservation. Her weight caught Red off guard and he fell to a sitting position on the floor with her face buried in his chest. His surprise fell away to the urge of whispering sweet assurances to her ears. He stroked her back and finally when her sobs subsided he pressed a kiss on her forehead like it was the most natural thing to do.

Her grip on his vest soon went limp and he was struck with the realization that she had fallen asleep. In his arms. Sitting on his lap. He thought about waking her up and maybe telling her to go to her room but thought better of it. She looked peaceful and content right there with him. He didn't recognize the connection he felt to her and mistook it for sympathy instead. After all, they led separate lives and there was no way they could understand or find comfort in each other.

He was using her to find his daughter and she was using him to get a new life. They each had their own demons, and each were a means to a definite end.


	6. Waking Up (for a second time)

**Again thank you for all the lovely reviews. Warms and tickles my heart to read them.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning or never will own any of the TBL.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me again why we are doing this?" Liz was cold. She wore a wool beanie on her head and a thick scarf was snug around her neck. The dark sunglasses she wore kept the reflecting light on the pond from the sun from hurting her eyes. She was alone on this bench and she looked out at the park around her. It was a quiet winter morning and although it was cold she did like it. The bench on the other side held one occupant as well. Tom sat facing the other way with the local newspaper in front of him, properly concealing his face. He wore round glasses his eyes had no use for, and he too was dressed in warm attire with only a scarf wrapped around his neck. It reached up to his nose so he could speak without being seen, but she rolled her eyes at that. His breath was still visible in the cold.<em>

"_Your dad wants tabs on him. He has been following us for a couple of months already and we can't have him as a threat right now." He flipped the page and tilted his chin higher in order to pretend read from the top. His eyes landed on two men walking about a hundred feet ahead of him. The tall one continued walking as the other took a seat on a lone bench. He too also pulled out the local paper and a brown paper bag. He reached in and pulled out small grains and scattered them on the floor around him. It didn't take long before pigeons landed around him and took stock of the strangers goodies._

_Liz had her earphones on and managed to appear as though she was on the phone with someone._

"_A threat? He isn't anyone to us but a competitor Tom. What does my father want with him."_

"_Why don't you ask him instead of hounding me and not paying attention to your tasks. How many?" _

"_5."_

"_No there are 4."_

"_5 Tom. You missed the jogger that ran passed us 3 minutes ago. She works for him too."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_She just stopped and is running back. Her stride is not the same anymore." At that moment from the other side of the pond a man started walking at a desperately slow pace. The two men not far behind him were stumbling trying to keep their pace in check to his but their long legs almost wouldn't allow it. "We have movement on the other side. Three men."_

_They stayed silent while she lifted her phone and started fiddling with it. In reality she was doing a crossword puzzle. She hated following men around for hours only to leave and report what she had seen. It felt like an invasion of privacy. The man was just at her peripheral vision as he came into Tom's view. He noticed his target take of his fedora and set it down beside him. The man walking took his seat on the other end of that bench and looked straight ahead. If he wasn't so nervous he would have noticed Tom's piercing brown eyes staring straight in his direction. _

_It was another 2 minutes before Liz started having a bad feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at an alarmingly languid rate and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her._

"_Something isn't right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They are all gone Tom. The spotters, the guards, and even the damn jogger. They are gone."_

"_Stay the course Liz. We have to see this through."_

"_I am not going to risk my life just because you want to kiss ass and do this." She began to stand and collect her bag beside her. Tom was at a loss for what to do without blowing his cover. In a moment of panic he reached over the to the other side and grabbed her forearm._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

-THE BLACKLIST-

Her face was somewhere warm. Warm and it smelled nice. She inhaled lazily and the scent ran deep in her nostrils settling deep inside her and providing comfort where she needed it. It wasn't until that warm place she was nestled in suddenly hummed in approval that she realized it wasn't a place. It was a him. HIM!

She opened her eyes and the semi-dark room effectively concealed his face from her gaze. It all came crashing down on her then. She felt humiliated, and vulnerable, maybe even weak because she couldn't hold her own in front of this very man. Another low grow from him took her mind off of her situation and it was then she noticed he was just barely waking up himself.

They slept together. On his floor. With everything weighing down on them like gravity on Jupiter. He only vaguely remembered how they ended up like this but then the scent from her hair did its job and he looked down to where she ought to be.

"Good morning sweetheart, or is it still night?" His voice was deep, gravel like and a bit broken from not being used the last few hours. It was a good thing the room was dark. There was no other way she could have concealed the unmistakable flush she felt creeping up her face. She mumbled a g'morning and shifted off of him and ended up sitting next to him and leaning back on the wall.

"I'm sorry for last night. It won't happen again." She looked ahead and took notice of his legs laid out next to hers. His were just a few inches longer than hers. She considered leaving it at that, but this new honesty rule was too tempting to pass up. "I also don't normally sleep as much as I have, but I can't remember ever feeling safe enough to just... sleep."

Red pondered over that trinket of information and then tried to stand up. His knees cracked and his joints protested loudly while he groaned at the way his back held itself during his attempt to stand. "Think nothing of it." He squinted in the dark and lifted his wrist to look at the time. It was barely half past 6 in the morning. He extended his hand out to her and helped her stand as well. "Why don't we make some breakfast and fill our stomachs to our hearts content. Then we continue talking."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled and followed him out the room. It already felt like a better day for her.

-THE BLACKLIST-

Sam woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon. It was his weakness and he could eat it for days if he was able to. His throat felt dry and he coughed a bit before reaching for the water beside his bed. Instead of the water relieving that tickle in his throat it actually felt like it was burning down the walls in his neck before the feeling went away. He thought nothing of it. He didn't ponder over the fact that it was the fifth morning straight that kept on happening.

He took a shower and got dressed like any other day. He floated down to the kitchen as in a trance and stopped just before entering. There were giggles on the other side.

"What do you mean you never cooked?"

"I mean exactly that. Today is the first day I get to witness food being made. Normally it is already served to me where I have stayed or we went out to eat."

"That is unacceptable. Starting today... well later, my dear, you will be standing right here and helping who ever's turn it is to cook. You have to earn your keep somehow." More giggles and laughter emanated from the room and Sam smiled to himself. He liked her and felt an over powering sense to protect her. He chose to walk in then.

"Hey that's my job. I don't want to get booted out when she gets better than me." He noticed how close they were standing to each other and wondered what had happened the night before to instill this level of... trust between them. She turned holding a plate of breakfast and sneaked a piece of bacon for herself sneakily. Ray turned and mockingly frowned at her.

"I saw that." She smiled and Sam was struck with the fact of how young she was. They all sat at the table and began eating breakfast. Dembe came down as well and although Liz was wary of him she didn't outright ignore him.

Sam smiled a smile he didn't think he still had in him.


End file.
